You are Different Than the Others ( Hiccup X OC )
by Toughtiger1
Summary: Hiccup finally got some time off and decided to spend it with Toothless but when they go to the place they met he finds a girl than can shape-shift into a dragon! I'm bad at summaries, Rating T because there might be swearing in later chapters c :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Welcome to You are Different Then The Others, I Hope You enjoy ! BTW if you didn't see How to Train Your Dragon 2 you might want to be careful! This takes place afterwards c;**

**~ 3 Toughtiger1 **

**Note: I don't own How to Train your Dragon but I do own the designs of Moonie, and Topaz.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's POV<p>

I sighed it's been awhile since I had a break after I became chief, Astrid had to fly Toothless a lot but when I could I'd do everything with him. Today, though I had the day to myself so I thought I'd take Toothless to the cove where I first trained him just to swim. It was pretty hot today and if I where him I wouldn't want to fly much today. I opened the door of my house and sighed and then once I looked up I saw Toothless with Astrid. I walked up to them, "Hey Bud! How are you?" I said to the Night Fury scratching at his scales, gaining a loud purr and a giant lick to the face. "Eww Okay, Okay, I'm glad to see you too." Astrid laughed, " So what are you going to do today since you have it all to yourself?" she asked me. I told her about my plan to bring him swimming in the cove. Toothless looked thrilled and nearly crushed me while jumping on top of me. "T-Toothless!" I said shocked of the dragon's sudden jump on top of me. "Seems he likes that idea, Be careful you two!" Astrid said then turned away and went into the house. Toothless got off and put his ears up and turned his head to the side and whined. "Okay, we can go now." I said beginning to walk to the cove with my dragon.

* * *

><p>Moonie's POV<p>

I stretched then looked over at my dragon she clearly wanted me to switch into my Night Fury form to swim her to talk. "Fine Topaz.. you win this time.." I groaned. I switched into a dark grey Night Fury with a blue muzzle and light grey claws. "Finally, you changed.. since we cant talk in your normal state I thought i'd never get you to change." Topaz sighed in relief. I looked at my Night Fury, she was dark grey like me but had a white flame mark on her muzzle and blue claws. I jumped into the water with her and used my wings like fins. I whipped my tail around to splash Topaz but she wasn't there. "Huh, I could of sworn she was there.. then I got tackled by her and we both laughed. I pushed her off me.. _"Easy Bud I know we are close,"_ Who in the name of Thor was that?! I growled, Topaz looked alert as well. "That wasn't you I assume because I am pretty sure you are not a dude." Topaz whispered to me. _"Hiccup! come on we are soo close!" _"No.. I'm not... but wait.. that's a dragon.. and someone else who is with it.. " I said and I let my tail swish around into the water. Topaz growled loudly and showed her teeth. "Calm Topaz, if he has a dragon if should be okay.." _What am I saying? I can't trust anyone.. _Then I saw him.. a man with short brown hair, green eyes and he had a pure ark grey Night Fury by his side. _Holy Thor... I think i'm in love.._

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

My jaw dropped.. Not one but two Night Furys? Furies? Doesn't matter.. but they had very nice patters on them.. I turned to Toothless by the look on his face, mouth open, tongue out, and looked like he had seen an angel.. these two were girls. I started to make my way down towards them. The one with blue claws started to make it's way towards me. She seemed slightly scared but maybe she was going to trust me. I reached my hand out only to have the dragon shrink away in fear. "Shh, It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. That's my Night Fury Toothless, he has taken a liking towards you." I said getting slightly closer by each word. The dragon got up and walk towards me and sat down. The other one in the water whined with worry. "It's okay i'm not going to hurt you or your friend." I said as I placed my hand on its head, it purred loudly. I smiled and Toothless he made his way down as the other blue muzzle hissed. Toothless looked at me with worry. "Haha, nice try Bud but I don't think she wants to be your mate." It looked at my with it pure blue eyes and made its way up to me. It looked me in the eyes and let it's ears go back. I took my hand off the one to put it one the other's back. I took off my armor and shirt so I could at least try to swim with my dragon but the Night Fury in front of me had other plans for me. It grabbed my and placed in on its back and then dove into the water. I gasped at how cold it was but I didn't know what I was in for yet it dove under then looked back at me then came up for air. "Hiccup? Is that your name.. I'm Moonie and that's Topaz.." I voice said to me.. "W-Who's There?" I said.. "Below you.. i'm the night fury.." I was taken out of the water then let down, a ball of light replaced the dragon then what happened next.. I wasn't ready for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffhanger but eh. I will continue~ <strong>

**Like if you liked please 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**whaa? 40+ views.. Are you kidding, I'm soo happy! :D Thank you all!**

**~3 Toughtiger1**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

A girl was there instead of a dragon! She had blue eyes, brown hair with dark blue tips, a light blue tank top, and a brown skirt. "Sorry for tricking you," she said looking down in embarrassment. _Wow, she is really pretty, wait what am I saying? I have Astrid.._ I looked at Toothless and Topaz, he was purring and she had her head on his back. "Hello, Hiccup?" she said looking into my eyes. I blinked "Opps sorry, it's fine don't worry about it it wow your night fury is amazing! I thought that Toothless was the only one left, oh and yea I'm Hiccup Haddock III, please call me Hiccup" her jaw dropped,she blushed and hid from eye contact. " I-I'm so sorry for trespassing.." I smiled, "You aren't this place is big enough for the both of us. Well we both wanted to swim so let's still swim." She smiled and nodded then took off her clothes to reveal a bathing suit. I blushed and looked away, rubbing my head.

Moonie POV

This was THE Hiccup, I got invited to swim with him. "Let's go, and hey would could even talk about our dragons, too!" I said walking towards the edge of the water. He looked so happy,"Sure, I love to talk about dragons he said moving his arms to show off all of his muscles. I blushed hard and looked down_, Damn he is so_ _sexy, yet he is taken.. _He jumped in and splashed me in the process, " You coming in?" He asked rubbing his hair to fix it. "You bet!" I called, then jumping in next to him. We ended up talking for around a hour, then he splashed me. It turned into a fight of the best splasher, he dragged me to the shore after he sent a total wave of a splash towards me. "Fine, you win Hiccup." I huffed accepting defeat. He end up being on top of me afterwards, our lips inches away when he decided to close the space by kissing me.

Topaz POV

I stopped snuggling Toothless for a minute to look at Moonie. What is he doing, does he just think he can kiss anyone? "H-Hiccup?" Toothless stuttered with he ears back in shock. This is going to be an adventure.

Hiccup POV

Wow this feels like heaven, I don't get this feeling with Astrid anymore. We finally pulled away she was red as a tomato. "You look so beautiful." I said looking at her happily. " Buh-But what about Astrid..." She said looking down. Oh, sh*t Astrid.. That's going to take some explaining but.. I guess it could work... I got off of her and grabbed my clothes and armor " So, where are you heading?" I asked her putting on my clothing, her answer made my heart sink. " I don't really have a home, I'm an orphan.. I live out here." My own answer shocked me "How about you live with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to try to hurry up and make another one because I didn't Saturday. **

**Plus.. over 150+ views.. what... wow thank you so much! 3**

**~3 Toughtiger1**

* * *

><p>Moonie POV<p>

"W-What? Live with you, I-I can't nor couldn't! Astrid is already going to kill me!" I cried, worrying about what the girl would think about our kiss. "You aren't even living with her yet!" Hiccup sighed as I finished talking, "Well, I don't think she'd pass you up either you are too good for that," he said looking into my eyes while smiling. Topaz and Toothless looked like they were about to start getting serious so I just tried to ignore and get to the current problem. Hiccup grabbed me and looked into my deep blue eyes making my skin burn. He pulled me into another kiss, but this time I let myself really sink into the kiss. He grabbed my hips and I put my hands around his neck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III?!" _Astrid.. oh Damn _"A-Astrid.. Listen," Hiccup stuttered "NO, YOU CHEATED ON ME, WITH SOME WITH BLUE HAIRED BITCH!" she screamed with tears flowing down her face. "Astrid, you were really, just a childhood.. crush.." he said looking at the raging woman. "What, you..What.." she said crying her eyes out. "Astrid, i'm sorry" He said walking towards our dragons, ignoring eye contact.

* * *

><p>Astrid POV<p>

Why?! I thought that we had something.. oh Hiccup, is it because of her dragon.. I grabbed my axe and tried to throw it at a tree in anger but I broke down sobbing. Stormfly tried to comfort me but it was no use, I just lost my Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

We began to fly our dragons home, "You have no saddle for Topaz?" I asked looked at her. "Well, I fly along side her a lot I didn't really learn how to fly her that well." she explained to me then transforming into her Night Fury form, and she took off into the air then hovering above us. "Okay, Okay we are coming!" I said getting Toothless into the air then flying off to Berk. I looked at Moonie she didn't seem to happy at all she seemed broken down, "You, didn't do anything," I finally said. All the girl did in her dragon form was slightly looked at me and whined. We finally landed at the docks, then she switched into a human again. "Hiccup, I don't know if I can do anything to help you through that.." she finally said to me with a tear in her eyes, threating to fall. "Don't cry, it's my fault," I said walking towards her getting off Toothless. She looked away, it was going to be awhile until she completely trusted me. "Okay, y'know lets head to my house." I said trying to make things less weird for her. As we walked Gobber approached us, "Aye, who is this young lassie here?" Moonie looked like she wanted to run away, "I-um, I'm Moonie" she finally got out. "Hiccup, is that another Night Fury?!" he said glancing behind us at our dragons. "Yea, can we go now Gobber?" I asked him trying my best not to be rude. "Alright, Alright go on now but I hope you know you should bring back the Night Fury!" he said calling to us as we walked away. "Wait, you'd think they'd.. you know.. breed?" she asked looking at me. "Don't know, but they seem like they like each other," I said walking up the path to myself and sighing. "Wow.. this is your.. house" she gaped. "Yea, it really isn't all that much." I said opening up the door.

Moonie POV

Wow this place is huge.. Topaz pushed me aside and began to jump around, knocking things down. "Topaz! No! Stop girl!" I shouted at the bouncing dragon. "She's fine," Hiccup said walking past me to his kitchen. I stood there admiring his house, what am I doing here.. I don't belong here._ Grrrwww _Topaz purred at me and put her head on my side. "What are you doing Hiccup?" The man looked at me, "Aren't you hungry? I'm just fixing up some food." Why, Why does he care so much about me? I'm just so stupid.. "Oh! I almost forgot, I need to give you the tour of the place!" Hiccup said rushing towards me in excitement and grabbing my shoulders. "I- um?" I stuttered out, " Oh, sorry." he put me down, he showed me everything. Where the bathroom was outside, the kitchen, where he sketches, where I could wash up if I wanted too, but, we stopped at his bedroom. "Well, I don't have two beds.." he said while scratching his head. "It's fine I'll sleep on the floor." I said to him. "Oh, nononoNO," he said shaking his head. "Well, then what?" he looked into my eyes, " You will sleep with me, nobody sleeps on the floor," I blushed hard wait sleep in the same BED?

* * *

><p><strong>Not<strong> **a big cliffhanger.. but eh Tanks for reading i'm trying my best to update daily, it hurts ;.;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying my best to update daily, it is really hard with real life activities :/**

**sorry if this is short, ~3 **

* * *

><p>Moonie POV<p>

"I um, what I don't know Hiccup." He looked a bit upset, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "Sorry for rushing you," I was confused, why was he sorry? "Hiccup, don't be I'll sleep next to you don't worry." His eyes lit up, "Wow really! I don't want you to be upset or anything, or nervous" he is just so happy over one little simple thing, I wonder what else makes him happy. "Well it's the least I could do you," he gave me a giant warm hug. Squeezing me so hard while grinning ear to ear. "Well I assume its almost bedtime, you don't have any clothes do you?" he asked while I began to look around. "Nope, I don't" he frowned and then began to walk over to the cabinet that he had the side of his room and pulled out an older green shirt and some brown pants. "Here these will be perfect for you," I just adored the way that he cared about me no one's really ever done before. I grabbed them from his hands then looked at him, "Where can I change?" he blushed, "Oh sorry, here I'll just change somewhere else," he grabbed the clothing and then walked out the door. I sighed, you know this isn't really what I'm used to, warm place to sleep, clean clothes, and food. I began to change into my pajamas, when the door flew open it was Topaz and Toothless. "Really you too? I don't have any pants on!" Topaz began to walk up to me and just jumped up on top of the bed. Toothless on the other hand ran around the room happily knocking over stuff. I finished getting my clothes when Hiccup knocked on the door, "is Toothless in there and Topaz? they're not here," he was answered by a loud purr, _Grraawwwhh _"Oh, well can I come in?" "Yea," I called through the door. He slowly opened up the door then sat on the edge of the bed and took off his prosthetic leg. "Topaz stay on the ground." I told my night fury. I sat on the other side of the bed than got under the covers. I shivered while Hiccup got under the covers. "Are you cold?" He asked wrapping his arm around me. " No, not anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to restart this whole chapter, my iPad froze up DX.. Thanks for reading,**

**~3 Toughtiger1**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night to realize that Moonie was not next to me. Toothless purred then looked out the door basically you trying to tell me she was downstairs. I walked downstairs to discover her in the cabinet looking for food. "Sorry, I was hungry," she said embarrassed. "You're fine don't worry about it I sometimes get hungry middle the night too." She sat down and I began to make my way up the stairs I closed the door and went underneath the covers. Toothless and Topaz are wide-awake prancing around. After about half an hour the door opened and Moonie was there. She sat down went underneath the covers, I placed my arm around her and held to close she didn't flinch it all she just sat there. This was a wonderful night.

* * *

><p>Moonie POV<p>

I woke up to Hiccup's arm around me, I laughed silly boy. Toothless and Topaz looked at me then topaz gave me the look. E look when she wants be to shapeshift into a dragon. I rolled my eyes, " Fineee" I turned a dragon then Topaz looked at me then sighed. " Listen me and Toothless wanted to tell you, I'm pregnant.." My eyes widened.. " What? That's amazing!" I said happily prancing around, then changing back into a human. I was dancing and prancing happily. " What in the name of Thor are you doing.." Hiccup said dazed by my loud thumping. " Baby Night Furys..!" I exclaimed hugging him. " Topaz is pregnant!" He said holding my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Super small again.. Sorry! Please review, favorite, and follow c:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to post twice in a day but I failed.**

* * *

><p>(Time skip, about 4 weeks).<p>

Moonie POV

_Graawwwrrr_! What on earth, is that? I opened my eyes and got out of the bed to find Toothless and Topaz wide awake. "What is wrong with you two?" I said walking towards the dragons, Topaz has gotten much large in size. Her belly was huge already, I began to move my hand towards her stomach. Toothless tensed up and snarled, "Toothless? What's going on?" Hiccup said groggily. I shrugged and looked at my dragon, she whined and looked at me. It was the look, transform. I switched into a dragon, "What in the name of Thor is the matter with you two?" Toothless' ears when back, "The babies are getting big and moving around a lot more than normal." Wait.. moving..? " What do you mean moving?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Live young, we give birth to live young. We don't lay eggs" Topaz said panting. "What, really!?" I said blinking. I went back to normal and looked at Hiccup who was now beside me. "They give birth to live young." I said looking at him. "Wow, really?" I nodded. I moved my hand closer towards Topaz's belly, to get a nervous growl from Toothless. I gave him a look and nodded slowly to reassure him I wasn't going to hurt her. I placed my hand her belly, with in a minute a found a large bulge under my hand._ She will make a great mother, _I thought to myself. " How long are dragon pregnancies?" I asked Hiccup. " About five to six weeks," he answered opening the door slowly and walking down the stairs. " Not much longer now," I cooed to her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

**The little baby Night Furies will be born next chapter or two, so lets get he name and number poll in. :3**

**Girls 3 and Boys 1**

**Girls 1 and Boys 4**

**Its either or here.**

**Names, 7 each choose the best 4 of the boys and girls.**

**Girls: Disa, Veny, Eona, Halla, Heidi, Elisa, and Oda**

**Boys: Tashi, Solgi, Vati, Angi, Ozar, Solvi, Bardi**

**Thank you please tell me because I don't want to choose..**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

"How about we go to a meadow or walk around the island today?" I suggested since we had been at home for a month. She shrugged, "I don't know, Topaz is getting so close.." She is right, her dragon got bigger in a week and you can feel them but we don't know how many. "True, yet a walk would do her some good right?" I said petting her to gain a satisfied purr. She sighed then nodded, "Fine but, I don't know how to deliver baby dragons!" she got up then helped her dragon up. We got outside and made our way outside, we walked for about 15 minutes until we got there. We sat down and talked for about an hour. I picked a flower, _I-I want to give this to her but.. I don't know._ I patted Toothless' head "What should I do?" I said holding the pink flower.. "What?" oh dear..

Moonie POV

"What is that?" I asked seeing a pink blur. "Oh, umm N-n-nothing.." Hiccup stuttered out. I didn't believe that boy at all, and I gave him a look. "Hiccup you know you can tell me anything," he blushed slightly and closed his eyes, "Will you go out with me?" he held out a beautiful flower and looked away. Wow, I knew we were living together but.. I never even thought.. "Yes, Hiccup. I will.." He looked up a giant smile on his face and pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled away and hugged, "Thank you," he whispered into my ear. We sat on the grass until the stars came out. We went home but as soon as we got home, _Grrraaaaaoooorrrrrr _Topaz! My dragon my on the ground in labor, "Oh dear Thor! Hiccup, she's having her babies!" I said running to him

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, BABIES BABY NIGHT FURY BABIES.. Please, just let me now the names I don't want to have to name they myself.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sad no one said any thing so I had to choose myself so when you do that, I make more than I should so, AFDGFGFF**

**~3 Toughtiger1**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

Moonie, Toothless, and I had been sitting outside of the Healer's house for at least 3 hours. Toothless grumbled and put his head down on my lap, "I know, it takes a long time," I said rubbing his neck. I was slightly worried but Moonie was shaking with fear, I grabbed her hand. "Come on in, she had 5 beautiful babies." The healer called from inside. Toothless jumped up, I helped up Moonie we all walked in slowly and sure enough there was her dragon with little babies at her dragon's belly. "Give me a minute Hiccup, we need to know their names and gender right?" she said changing into a dragon and chirping to her dragon.

Moonie POV

"Oh Topaz! They are beautiful, what did you name them?" I said looking the little dragons huddled around her. "I had 3 girls and 4 boys, I did sadly give birth to a runt, he was the last to be born, Tashi. " she sad motioning to a little night fury that had a white stripe down its back. "Here I'll show you the rest, but down worry I will never neglect my little Tashi. Now Veny is the Blue girl, next girl is Disa she is almost a little me but she has Toothless' eyes. Oh! And here this Bardi he is a little Toothless, and Eona she is a little sweet heart she has two different color eyes. Last are the twin boys Vati and Ozar, they have white scales by their eyes." I moved towards them and Toothless began to whine happily "Oh, my love I-I can't describe how happy I am," he said nuzzling her and lying next to her. I went back to normal and I told Hiccup the details and such. "My dragon now has a family, and is my age but I don't." he laughed, I soon began to know what he meant. He already wants to have a family, well he is the chief. "When can she come home?" I asked the healer, "Well she can now but, who are you? I haven't seen you before." she said looking at me strangely. Hiccup stepped forward, "She is new but she's will me," The healer backed up a bit and nodded and put a paper and a bottle in my hands. "If she ever doesn't have enough food for them, get these ingredients and mix them with water and feed it to them." I nodded and looked towards Hiccup. "We should get to bed, its late." He agreed and we got back home and went upstairs. Topaz lied down at the side of the bed with her babies and Toothless went beside her. "Goodnight Hiccup." I said to him sitting on the bed and getting under the covers. "Night," he responded getting into the bed as well.

Hiccup POV

I woke up at sunrise to whining and crying. "Uhh, Toothless what's going on..?" I noticed that Moonie was already up with her dragon. "Oh, sorry.. the babies where hungry." she explained picking up Eona and Bardi to feed them. "It's fine, well since we are up how about we feed them and eat some breakfast?" I suggested, she nodded and we fed them then headed downstairs. "Want some yak's milk and bread?" I said grabbing a jug and pouring myself a glass. "Sure, I could go for some milk." she said sitting down at the table. I got her some food and sat down "Well what should we do now?" I asked her sitting down. "Well we got to keep watch over the babies right?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I am planning on making another chapter today c :<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I didn't post at all yesterday ( I am posting at like 2:00 am, on an iPad. Not fun, not fun. )**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

_Graawwwrrr..! Rrr, _"Not it!" I said rolling over pulling the sheets over my head. Moonie kicked me, "I did it last time, you have to check them." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed to see a strange sight unfold in front of me. Toothless on a rafter, with Disa next to him, the twins next to their mother calling to Toothless and Disa, and the others trying to jump on him. "Moonie, you are going to want to check this out," I called to my girlfriend, " Whhhaaatt.." She complained with half the covers around her like a cloak. I gestured to the dragons " What the hell." She said groggily shaking her head dropping the covers to pick up the baby dragons. I did the same then Toothless looked up at me, _Grrrww?_ he moved towards me and sat down. "It's challenging being a parent huh?" I said rubbing my dragons ear to get a purr in return and a lick. "Eww, come on it's like 4:00 am," I groaned and walked back to the bedroom to be greeted by Moonie in her white nightgown sitting on the bed. "What, is my hair standing up?" She asked noticing me staring then running her fingers through her air. I shook my head "Nah, you look fine." I told her wrapping my arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my neck then kissed me strait on the lips not letting go. We deepened but as I went to continue she stopped me. "Hiccup we, we just can't." She said getting out from under me and putting on the covers. What did I just do, did I ruin everything? Damn it Hiccup you mess everything up. I looked at her, she had her back towards me and she was huddled in a ball. "I'm so sorry, Moonie I didn't mean to rush you," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. I was suddenly pinned down and just everything went from there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well that last chapter though.. **

**Will they have a baby in this story? Yes, **

**will it be soon? I have decided that most likely, they will discuss it I. This chapter but, find out either next chapter or two, and with my excitement , it most likely will last about 5-7 chapters**

**And yea, later Hiccup and Astrid will make up but will not get back together.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

I woke up with Moonie in my arms but, what did we do. Oh Thor no, My mother will kill me if a have a child without being married. She stirred on my bare chest "Oh Odin help me, I can't have a child! Hiccup we aren't even engaged!" she said then started to cry into my chest. " Listen, I don't care if I get killed by my mother but Moonie..if we have a child, I want it. I want to have it with me and for it to be the next chief." I said picking her head up watching the tears pour down her face. She nodded slightly and hugged me, "We should of thought about it first but, eh our dragons' already had children." she said grabbing her day clothes then walking to another room to change. I ran my fingers through my hair then Toothless walking into the room. I walked up to him and patted him and scratched him, " Bud, I might be a dad." I said gulping, he bounced lively but then walked out then pawed at the door leading to where Moonie was then looked at me. I grumbled, " Yes Toothless it might be growing right now as we speak." I panicked slightly, what in the name of Odin was I thinking? I am not ready, I doubt Moonie is even ready to even bare a child.

Moonie POV

I sat on a stool in the room I was in. I glanced at my stomach, " We'll, if there is anyone in there. I want to let you know that- that I will love you, and hopefully your daddy." I said walking out of the room to discover Hiccup and Toothless. "Morning Toothless!" I said then walked downstairs. I ate quickly then sat alone for a bit, then Hiccup came down to the table. "We should go to the healer in about a week." he said sitting down, " A week? Isn't that really early to know?" I questioned him, he shook his head. " She has never messed up before." he then got up then hugged me. I sighed, this is going to be a long crazy ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**Doing 9, 10, and 11 all in one night because I feel horrible that I didn't update. Soo sorry, so are you ready for the Healer?**

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

I walked Moonie to the Healer's house, it had only been a week and she seemed to be showing signs already. "Hey Hiccup who is that?" "She is pretty!" it was Snotlout and Tuffnut. I blinked Moonie smiled slightly " My name is Moonie." " Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?" Snotlout said grabbing her hand. I didn't really like it at al "Yes, I have." I said grabbing her hand back. " What are you two doing anyway?" Tuffnut asked. " We are going to the Healer's house to-" Moonie stopped " What?" she blushed deep red "Well we are going to find out if I am pregnant..." she said rocking on her toes. Their jaws dropped, " Hiccup what the hell." Tuffnut said I sighed. "We have to go now, Goodbye." I said grabbing Moonie's hand and going into the Healer's house.

Moonie POV

I was so embarrassed but it's going to because obvious if I am going to have child. " Hello, can you help me?" I asked looking at the older lady, who turned around and smiled. " Oh hello! How the babies?" Hiccup looked at me and smiled "Loud but they are doing well," I sighed then started to talk again, "We need to know if I am going to have a child," she blinked then nodded again. "Here go and sit Hiccup I'll tell you once we are done," Hiccup looked crushed yet just sat down sadly. She did some really weird things to me like, making me eat something, then running her hand along my stomach. "Okay let's go to Hiccup now," she said opening the door. I was scared yet excited when I got to Hiccup he got up quickly and grabbed my hands " Well, what is it are we having a baby?" I shrugged then looked to the woman she smiled and nodded. Hiccup spun me around, huffed me and kissed me. " Yes! I'm a dad!" He cheered. Well than we are going to have a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, Moonie is now pregnant and no, I am naming this child and choosing the gender.**

* * *

><p>(Time skip about 2 months)<p>

Moonie POV

It was morning I woke up to find the twin night furys, Vati and Ozar snuggled next to my pregnant belly. "Aww, that's so cute!" I said softly but only to wake up Hiccup "Wha-?" he said groggily Tashi was next to him as well. "Oh hey little guy," he said picking him up and playing with him like a child. "Well, well, well. You are acting like a father already." I said smiling, he blushed "Oh! I just remembered we haven't named the baby!" he said placing a hand on my belly. "I like the name Bailey and Mary for a girl." I said smiling at him. "Yea! How about.. Hiccup Jr.!" he said holding Tashi in the air, but Tashi squealed and made Topaz investigate. "Hiccup Jr.? Well maybe, but I like Jack." I said grabbing little Tashi and giving him to Topaz. Hiccup crossed his arms, but when I tried to walk downstairs he stopped me. "Now, now you know I have to help you." He grabbed my arm and helped me down the stairs, I groaned. "Hiccup I want a cookie." I said sitting down then he sat down next to me. He agreed happily and brought me a cookie but then there was a knock on the door, Hiccup opened it up. It was Gobber! "Aye, Hello Hiccup! Moonie. Do ye' two know about the rumor that's going on right now?" he asked us.

Hiccup POV

"Uh, what rumor?" I asked Gobber. He sighed, "The rumor that Moonie is pregnant with the next chief." Moonie looked away and tried her best to hide her slight baby bump. Gobber noticed her hiding, "It's true isn't it Hiccup. Hiccup that wasn't a good idea what you did. I'm trying to make you upset but you two aren't engaged! Does your mother know?" Oh Thor, my mother. "No, we weren't planning on even having a child. We were going to tell everyone next month.." Moonie walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Okay, but you need to tell her." Gobber said closing the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Every chapter will from now on be a month so yep.**

* * *

><p>(Time skip, 1 month)<p>

Hiccup POV

I woke up to see Moonie still asleep, she slept in most days and nothing much had been going on. I could stay home most days the only time I had to leave was for me to go out on a ship to look for a group of rouge dragons. _Grawww?_ I looked to my side. Tashi. That little dragon was almost four months old. He wasn't much smaller than his siblings. "Well, morning Tashi and Hiccup." Moonie said stretching, her belly had gotten bigger. I smiled and held her hand. "Morning to you, and you in there." I said letting go of her hand and placing it on her slightly, extended belly. "We need to get some supplies sooner or later Hiccup, and tell your mom." She said placing a hand on her stomach as well. "But- can't we wait a little bit longer?" I whined to her Toothless and Topaz walked into the room. Topaz got up onto the bed and placed her head next to Moonie's belly. "Yes girl there is a baby in there for sure." she said placing her hand on the dragon's snout. Our door suddenly opened furiously, Snotlout?! "Snotlout what in the name of Thor?" I said getting up. "Astrid and Stormfly were practicing for the dragon races when she fell into the water and got stuck in a fishing net!" he explained quickly. "Moonie stay." I said to my pregnant girlfriend she got up and shook her head. "No Hiccup, please." I can't but this isn't really going to be debated. " Fine but please be careful." She nodded and looked at Toothless and Topaz. " Come on you two lets go, we have to save Astrid." She switched into a dragon she sat there for a second then looked at me. " I love you Moonie, and our baby, please be careful," I said as she jumped up and hugged me. "I will do all that I can," she said then flew out with the other dragons.

Moonie POV

I rushed out of the door and looked for my dragon, "Topaz! Toothless?" I called out. Then I saw them at the docks, bubbles violently floating up at the surface. I dived into the water and saw them that's when I saw it. A huge rouge dragon, a skrill. A floated down and let Stormfly loose and I protected Astrid. "Listen you, what do you want?!" I growled at the rouge dragon. " Oh, I just want to leave my mark with these humans Night Fury!" He hissed and slashed at my leg. I tried to let Astrid loose but the dragon stopped me with his tail. "No you don't, you are going to go down with her!" I clawed his face and blasted at his chest. He opened his jaws then I heard it, the night fury screech. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Topaz said landing in front of me but I pushed her aside. "Get Astid and I'll fight him off," Topaz was clearly astonished, "but, Moonie, you, you are pregnant with a child! You can't!" I ignored her and blasted at the Skrill's legs until he opened his mouth and sent a shot of Lightning at me I honestly thought it was the end until I countered it with another blast. I clawed at his legs again but he grabbed me and scratched at my sides until Topaz shot him off and sent him away I grabbed Astrid and shot upward. Topaz helped me up the water on the ground around me were red with blood, I collapsed slowly making sure not to hurt the baby. "I-Is Astrid all right?" I asked Toothless and Topaz. "She's fine but are you okay?!" Topaz asked looking at me with concern "The baby, Moonie please are you and the baby okay!?" I heard Hiccup call, I switched back to normal slowly and got up, "I'm not sure.." I asked walking to Hiccup. Without a second thought he grabbed me and ran. "Moonie please, please.

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

It has been at least 2 hours now and I was scared out of my damn mind. I had Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and a slightly wounded Astrid. "Hiccup I'm sure she and your baby will be fine." Fishlegs said putting an arm around me. "Sorry, I'm just so worried." I said getting up and walking around slowly in my armor. "So, since we didn't know about the baby for sure until now how far along is she?" Ruffnut asked. I sighed and looked to her, "I think almost 4 months." I said sitting down again. Astrid sat down looking at the floor, clearly pissed at me. "Sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just found someone else." I said honestly to her. I heard the door open. I shot up and ran to the healer "Is she okay? The baby?" I said panicking. "They are both fine, but that was a close call, the child could of died." she said walking away. I went on the room to find Moonie patched up but was fine. Her baby bump was clear as day since the shirt the healer gave her was tight. The others walked in "Damn, she is pregnant." Astrid muttered. That ticked me off so I walked up to her, "Listen, that's my child and the next chief. He or she is mine and if you have a problem leave." I said to her sternly. "H-Hiccup, I-" she stuttered out. I grabbed Moonie's hand and walked back to the house. I don't care what they say, I love that child. "Hiccup, are you okay?" Moonie asked me on the way home. "Yea, just got upset." I said opening the door to the house. Toothless went in first to be tackled by his kids. "Oh Toothless be careful!" Moonie said walking in the house grabbing some of the babies away. This was a really, really, weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sassy Hiccup and a Huge chapter because I worked on this for 2 days.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, Moonie is now... drum roll please... 5 months pregnant! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Moonie POV<p>

It was the middle of he night, I don't get much sleep. "What do you want?" I said poking at my belly. Then that's when my heart fluttered, the baby kicked. "What? No way," I said then I woke up Hiccup. "Moonie what? It's the middle of the night." He said sitting up then noticing my hand placed on my belly, "No, nooo, the baby kicked already?" He said placing his hand down on my stomach, and just a moment later he got a kick. He began to smile and tear up. "Your kidding right? We are going to have to tell my mom!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup POV<p>

It was morning and we were making our way to my mother's house when Cloudjumper ran out and tackled me. "Oh geez Cloudjumper," I said getting out from under the huge dragon. When my mother opened e door to her house, "Oh hello Hiccup, who is this?" she said walking up to me. "Well, this is my girlfriend.. Moonie" I said smiling trying my beys not to worry about the next thing I was going to have to say. "Well come in please," she said motioning to her house. We sat down then we talked for a bit then she said what I was dreading. "So, why did 'ye come here?" I sighed "Well mom, Moonie is um, pregnant." Her gaze quickly became a mix of emotions then noticed that Moonie's belly was clearly bigger than normal. "Hiccup your not kidding .. Well I understand that you must of been worried but, you do know that parenthood is a big responsibility!" I was amazed that she didn't yell, well this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	15. Author's Note, (Not a chapter, sorry)

** Hai guys, well some interesting news for you all today. Well I had a friend over for around 4 days then my mother had friend issues then we are now dog-sitting.. welp. I am planning on writing another story, but I will be updating a lot less.**

**I am ****_So _****Sorry, **_please don't kill me._


	16. Chapter 16

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Well before this gets started im gonna have an author's note, **

**I got myself a wattpad account, so please all you Fanfiction people and others.. It's called Toughtiger1.. same as this one.. I only have one unfinished story on there as well, so please all my readers go check that out..**

**Oh and this chapter is going to be a two parter.**

* * *

><p>(Time skip to when she is eight months.)<p>

Moonie POV

I was now eight months and a half, I was huge compared to other pregnant woman around the village.

"Damn it Hiccup." I muttered as I tried to walk down the stairs, my back hurt me a lot, Hiccup's mother told me it happens but it hurts like hell. His mother was living with me since Hiccup was out now settling something with some wild dragons but he is coming back today, I forgot to mention he took Toothless with him and that made Topaz ticked off. I sat down as soon as I got downstairs, _Kick, Kick, Kick._ I poked my stomach back, they move every other minute.

"What's the matter dear? Baby moving too much for you?" Valka laughed and sat down next to me. "Yea, it almost hurts sometimes." I said pulling up my shirt to show off the giant oval that had grown. Valka placed her hand on my stomach and sure enough it kicked almost five times, "Feisty little one, just like your father." she said smiling at me. Cloudjumper walked up to me and sniffed at me, but not getting a growl out of Topaz. "Easy girl, he's fine." I said reassuring the night fury.

"Cloudjumper careful, she has the next chief in there." Valka said standing up and directing him away. I was so bored of just sitting in the house all day. I heard a knock on the door, I tried to get up but Valka made me sit.

"Hun, your ready to pop let me get the door." She went to answer the door and it's Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Hiccup! I tried to get up again to fail.

"I want you out.." I said poking at my belly to get a large kick in response, "Haha, having trouble there?" Hiccup said giving me some help standing. The boys have been gone for about a month but haven't seen me since I was five months pregnant. "Holy Thor, she is huge!" Snotlout said gasping at my size, Ruffnut and Fishlegs just stood there gaping.

Hiccup tried to hug me but failed due to our child blocking him, "Come on, why won't you let me hug your mother." he pouted and placed a hand on my stomach to get multiple kicks as well. "Calm the hell down." I said putting a hand on the side of my belly.

"Welcome back boys," Valka said smiling then Toothless burst through the door and almost tackled Topaz, showering her with licks. "Heh, Toothless miss her much?" I said laughing, all of a sudden I felt like had wet myself.

Are you kidding.. "The one time you listen.." I grumbled, Hiccup panicked and grabbed my hand.

"Mom, healer NOW."he said helping me out the door, he almost picked me up but i stopped him. "My water broke Hiccup, I'm okay." I said grabbing his hand as he placed the other around me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay.. Moonie is in labor officially..! Have fun dere, pushing a cantaloupe out of a nickel sized hole X/**

* * *

><p>Moonie POV<p>

I have been in labor for.. About 5 hours finally time for me to start. We started pushing and let me just say, holy THOR.. "H-Hiccup-p we are not having any m-more c-children..." I gasped in pain, squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Oh common!" he said pushing the hair out of my face, we kept this up for 12 minutes until the room echoed with the screams of a baby.

"Congrats! It's a girl! Wait.. Um Hun, you aren't done.." she said giving the child to Valka, wait.. What. "What do you mean I'm not done?" I asked feeling another contraction. "Your water just broke again." Valka said holding my child rocking her. "Hiccup..you are having twins.." The healer said then told me to push again then once I was done I didn't hear any crying. "Why isn't my baby crying?!" I said panicking, Valka frowned and almost cried, Hiccup started to sob, and the Healer looked up at me, "Honey.. Your second child is stillborn." Tears fell down my face so quickly and drenched it. "Let me see him.." I held the little baby in my arms, then sobbed into his chest.

"May I see him?" Hiccup as he tried his best to stop crying, I handed him over why did I have to experience so much pain..

Hiccup POV

I held him in my arms I let my tears fall again, why did I have to loose any father member? As I squeezed him I felt the body squirm. "Oh my Thor your okay! I can't believe it, Moonie our... our children are okay!" I said crying happily. "You shall be named, Stoick Comet Haddock," I said smiling at my child. Moonie grabbed the girl from my mother's arms. "Don't think we forgot about you, Luna Marie Haddock." Both of my children were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me please if you liked those names.. I just had to call the boy Stoick I'm sorry ;-;<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Updating spree tonight on wattpad so please do go check that, again Toughtiger1.. I have no reads whatsoever on wattpad. Notice me senpai, Please...**

**Maybe once I get to a certain number of followers / Favorites I'll go meet you guys on omegal no face cam though c ;**

* * *

><p>Moonie pov<p>

Stoick and Luna have been up all night, why.. Why "Hiccup it's your turn." I groaned into my pillow, he sighed and somehow got them to sleep.

"Geez, you never told me you were carrying two babies." he said walking back into and sitting on the corner of the bed. I shrugged a bit and looked up, "I didn't either, but let me just say, I hope I don't carry two when I have or if we decode to have another child," I said intertwining my hands with his.

He began to pout, "Common... We are going to have another baby.. Right Mooonnniiiieeeee?" he said dragging out the 'e'. I sighed and gave in, "Yea fine once we get married.." I said before passing out again.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

"Oh, so Hiccup now has children? Great.. Another way we can take over Berk and get that Nightfury." I said then I shooed away my messenger. Getting my night fury will be easier than I thought it would this time.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN FREAKING DUUUUUUNNNN<strong>


	19. Omegle Meeting! Come and Talk to me!

**Hey Peoples! I am doing an omegle think today from 2:00 to like 2:40 so please come! I want to se your ideas and stuff, I am not doing a cam because.. I don't have one XD okay so interests put Toughtiger1 if you want to talk 'kay? I want to meet you people so yay c :**


End file.
